Rekindling
by TheCharminglyEvil
Summary: She desperately wanted to not give in, but sometimes you can't fight against yourself.


As usual, ahead you'll find a husband cheating his wife. Don't like, don't read.

The story is mine, the characters are ABC's.

* * *

She hears the sound of the door bell and sighs. Ruby composes herself and puts a smile on her pretty face, even if it is a fake one, and looks at her new customer. The smile quickly fades away, and the terrible day just became even worse when she realizes that the man closing the door is the one person she doesn't want to talk to anymore.

"What do you want?" She asks rudely. She knows it's not okay to treat a customer like that, but the bastard deserves it.

"Hello to you, too, Ruby," David looks at her with a smile in his face and a look that conveys more than just a visit to grab a cup of coffee or a bagel.

"Again, what do you want?" She's not in the mood for his little games, let alone his fake civility when she already has a very clear idea why he's there.

"You," he replies and grabs the menu, ordering scrambled eggs and bacon and a cup of black coffee with only a touch of sugar.

She goes to the kitchen door and hands his order to Granny, who looks at her suspiciously once Ruby's face is as red as her cape.

"Is everything alright, Ruby?"

"Yes, I'm just not feeling very well today," she chooses the weakest excuse to explain her flushed face. It's enough to convince her grandma.

"You should go home then," Granny smiles tenderly at Ruby and goes inside the kitchen to prepare David's order.

When she comes back, he is casually eyeing the newspaper, something about the annual race organized by Mary Margaret and the nuns.

"Still cheating on your wife?" Ruby asks him bitterly. She knows she shouldn't demand anything from him, especially because she's talking about her best friend, but she can't help but let the bitterness show in her tone. She's furious with him.

"As always," he replies as though this is the most natural thing in the world for him to do.

"Who's she?"

"Do you really want to know who she is?" He asks without taking his eyes from the paper.

"No," she replies and turns her back to him to prepare his coffee.

"I talked about you to her," he turns a page and makes a face when he reads the headline about some unknown man running in the woods.

"Why did you do that?"

"Just talking to her," he says simply.

"You are disgusting," she seems angry, outraged that he thinks he has the right to talk about her, and David is unfazed by her reaction, now reading something about Hook beginning a tourism enterprise to take townspeople to sail in the open sea.

"I may be disgusting, but I know you liked each and every second we spent together," he looks up at her, the intensity in his gaze making her shiver. "And I still affect you somehow," he chuckles and greets Granny when she bursts out of the kitchen with a plate full of eggs and bacon. Ruby puts his coffee on the counter and turns her back to him.

David chats for some time with Granny, talking about this unknown man in the woods, how the town has been quite peaceful lately and how Emma is doing in Boston. They keep conversing and they end up talking about Mary Margaret, and David smirks to himself when he sees Ruby clenching her fists as though she is ready to punch him.

"Mary Margaret is definitely the best person in this town, and I wish her only the best," Granny beams at him while talking about her long time friend. "After all you two went through together, I only wish this quiet life to never end," he nods when the old lady smiles tenderly. She bids goodbye and vanishes in the back of the diner.

Ruby keeps her back to David, he eats in silence and she can almost forget he is there, but the sound of the pages of the paper being turned every now and then doesn't let her. She is so angry with him she can't even imagine what she will do when he's with Mary Margaret at the diner.

"Ruby, I'm going down to the basement to get some supplies. I will be back in 10," Granny shouts from the kitchen. Ruby gulps, not believing in her "amazing" luck.

"Your ass is as fine as ever," he comments, and she turns back to face him. If looks could kill David would be dead on the spot.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that," she points a finger to his face, her face even more red than before.

"Why not, my dear? Need I remind you that you never seemed to care or at least not be so angry at me when I used to say the same exact thing to you back in the day?" He asks with a cynical smile in his handsome face. She wants to punch him.

"You do very well by leaving," she whispers through gritted teeth.

"I'm leaving," he gets up and goes around the counter, standing behind her, eagerly pressing his hardness in her rear. He shamelessly nips at the nape of her neck, running his tongue to sooth the spot, making her shudder. "I know how to make you weak in the knees, dear Ruby. I wait for you tomorrow at the loft. Two o'clock sharp," he places a kiss on her right shoulder and squeezes her waist lightly, whispering hotly in her ear, "I can't wait to have you again."

He's crazy, she thinks, and delusional, if he thinks this is enough for her to come knocking on his door. He is so very wrong.

She hears the bells announcing his departure. He closes the door gently and she can see him strutting like an idiot towards his car. She hates him so much.

* * *

The next day begins with heavy fog and lazy customers. Even Leroy is late and runs into the diner with enough time to pick up a cup of coffee and a bite or two of his precious bacon. Unlike half the city, Ruby is up and alert since 5 in the morning, thinking about what to do.

She actually knows what to do, if she's honest to herself. She can't go to his loft, she can't fall again to his charms, but it's so hard to resist when he's ignited the fire again.

She was up at least one hour before Granny and had everything set and ready for the day when her grandmother opened the kitchen's door, frowning at her. Ruby tried to distract herself by making coffee, and preparing the mugs for the coffee and hot cocoa. She checked the whipped cream four times before the first order of the day and dropped a plate of eggs when she looked out and thought the Sheriff was outside the diner.

"Ruby, please, go home. I can tell you didn't sleep well and it always shows in the way you work," Granny says, grabbing hold of her granddaughter's hands and looking tenderly into her eyes. "Don't worry, I already called Ashley and she's coming to help me out."

Ruby says nothing, just takes her purse and heads home. The clock tells her she has 4 hours until the time she is suppose to meet him. She slams the door of her room and throws her body in the bed and stares at the ceiling for a long time, wondering what to do because her reasonable side tells her she shouldn't even be considering going to the loft, it's outrageous, absurd and unforgivable betrayal. But that side of hers, the one she keeps hidden and locked away from herself, always emerges when she thinks about him and the invitation.

She can't do it, but she so wants to. The conflict gives her a headache she's never had before. So, 15 minutes and two aspirins later she is sound asleep, carrying her conflicted soul to her dreamless world.

* * *

"Two o'clock sharp," he looks at the watch in his wrist and back at her, smiling. "I wasn't sure if you'd come, but I'm glad you're here."

David opens the door and Ruby steps into the loft, nervously scanning the place. It's ridiculous of her to be this unsure considering they had sex a handful of times in this very place before, but Ruby feels like she is about to do something that is going to throw her into a much bigger problem or whatever this may become in the future.

"You look gorgeous," he says, touching her arm, snapping her out of her thoughts. She's wearing a short skirt, red tank top, hair pulled up, just a smear of red lipstick. Her hands are shaking. "Why are you so nervous," he asks, grinning wildly at her. Just then Ruby sees him, really sees him. David is wearing an old pair of black jeans, which hangs in his hips loosely. He's shirtless and barefoot, there's a beard growing and his eyes have a mischievous glint, one she has missed quite a lot. His hands are as calloused as ever when she feels them go up and down her arms.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine, thank you!"

"I see," he looks at her before glancing at the round big mirror ranging on the wall.

" _I'mheretotellyouthatIdon'twantyoutodothisanymore_ ," she speaks way too fast even for herself to understand.

"Come again?" David asks, genuinely confused.

"I am here to tell you I don't want you to do this anymore," she speaks slowly, "at least not with me." There's hesitation in her voice. It's like she wants to believe in what she has just told him.

"Do what?" He asks, trying to sound innocent, batting his eyelashes at her.

"You know what!" She exclaims, feeling rather uneasy with how comfortable this whole thing is to him.

"Oh, I see," he begins, and turns his back to lock the door. He grabs his glass of whiskey and walks towards the couch, sitting on it, sipping at the amber liquid, an unreadable expression in his face. He just stares at her, waiting. He doesn't know who she wants to fool here, but it's not him. If she didn't want what he is offering, she would never have come to him.

"You don't believe me," she states calmly, shoulders square, eyes as cold as ice. She's glaring at him when he gulps the last of his drink and smirks once again, putting the glass on the coffee table, sitting back with a smirk on his face.

"It's not that I don't believe you," he begins, looking at her with such confidence that Ruby wonders what's happened to him in the past few months. "It is that I know you enough to believe that you wouldn't be here if you didn't want to. Don't fool yourself dear, you're here because you want me."

She says nothing, just closes her eyes and wonders since when she started to be so obvious. It is true, though, and she can't deny it. She wants him, but she doesn't want to be left aside again like she is unimportant. He offended her and that much he needs to know.

"Well, you are probably right, but this doesn't change the fact that I'm angry with you. For some reason, after the city ball, you never called me again. Your texts are still on my phone and every e-mail we exchange is safe in my inbox. And don't be fooled, I don't have romantic feelings for you, but I demand respect and this is something you didn't give to me when you simply quit and disappeared, which is something incredible given the size of this stupid town," her voice is full of anger. He's suddenly feeling bad about his actions because he knows Ruby deserves better than what he did to her.

"I know it's not enough, but I'm sorry," he stutters and closes his eyes, his old self battling to reach the surface and show her some compassion and understanding, but he buries that need deep down. Right now he needs to be careful and make the right choices because he wants to carry on with his brilliant plan. "I'm truly sorry and I swear to you that I never wanted to hurt you. We had the greatest time together, and you are the reason I understood many things about myself, but I can't pretend I'm a good man, not anymore. I can't pretend I'm here to apologize and expect you to forgive me. You know very well why I was at the diner yesterday and I won't let you in the dark this time," he inhales deeply and proceeds. "This is nothing more than lust. I hope my honesty can help me take you upstairs as we used to do. Maybe you are not ready, not today, but when you are, I'll be right here eager to have you again," he's sitting straight on the couch and hopes to have convinced her of his _good_ intentions, even if they are not exactly the purest ones.

Talk about brutal honesty. Ruby feels like she's got a lot more than what she's asked for, but at least now she is free to do what she wants.

"In that case," she walks towards him, sitting on his lap, "I think we shouldn't waste another minute with words," she grabs him by the neck and fuses their mouths together. She realizes then how much she missed the sweet taste of his lips and the eagerness of his tongue when he pushes it inside her mouth.

His hands are squeezing her slim waist, bringing her closer to him, the tip of his fingers lightly touching her soft skin making her whimper into the kiss. For some strange reason, he holds on to her legs and gets up, pressing her against the wall across from the mirror, her legs slide down from his hips, her high heeled feet touching the floor. She forgets about everything else the moment his lips touch her pulse point, sucking on it gently, making her gasp. Ruby's hands then venture down his back and settle over his butt, squeezing the supple flesh over the fabric of the old jeans, he breaks the kiss.

"Still obsessed with my ass, hun?" He chuckles, grinding his front into her, showing her how hard he already is.

"Very much so, but you are not that different," she smiles wickedly when his hands fly to push her skirt up just to find her without panties.

"Oh yeah, that's my girl!" He laughs loudly, his hands caressing the tender skin of her butt cheeks.

Ruby knows she shouldn't be doing this. He is her best friend's husband, but she just needs to stop fighting and admit that she wants this as much as he does, maybe more. And that's exactly when she begins to enjoy what he's doing to her. Truly enjoy.

"Where's _she_?" Ruby asks, when he grabs the edge of her tank top and starts pulling it up.

"At school," he answers, tossing the piece of clothing aside and grabbing her breasts, squeezing them gently. She fits so perfectly in his warm hands, so much so that the whimper that leaves her mouth makes him chuckle before adding, "she has something to do after her classes. I think it is about the science fair or something like that," he latches his mouth onto one pink nipple, swirling his tongue around it. She gasps and her head falls back with a thud on the wall when he swings his head to pay the same attention to the other nipple. She sighs and purrs loudly. He looks at her and smiles, enthralled by the view before him. He rolls both nipples between his fingers, pulling at them a bit hard, before giving each a long lick, watching her breasts bounce beautifully. He trails his tongue from the valley between her breasts up to the column of her throat, showering her skin with gentle pecks. His hands run down her sides, settling on her slim waist, pinning her against the wall once again. His left hand is buried in her thick hair, massaging her scalp gently, his free one skimming along the skin of her belly and Ruby feels his hardness against her thigh, the offending fabric of his pants preventing her of feeling him completely.

His hand get inside her panties, and she's warm and so very wet that he feels his mouth watering with the desire to taste her, to lap at her folds, to have her sweet taste on his tongue once again.

"I… I see," she stutters minutes later, trembling, her senses overloaded by the attention he's giving to her body. The warmth coming from him makes her skin break into goose bumps. She sighs heavily and throws her head back again, realizing how much she's missed this.

His mouth ventures down, warm and wet latching on her right nipple, making her moan deep in her throat when he pinches and pulls the other hard enough to make her gasp loudly.

When she feels the pad of his thumb touch her clit, Ruby jumps, surprised with the sensations such a simple touch gave her. David pins her against the wall and buries his head in the crook of her neck, breathing the citric scent mixed with firewood.

"You're soaking wet," it takes her a second to understand his words, and less than that to moan loudly when David thrusts a finger inside her. "So warm, I missed your pussy, dear," he whispers hotly in her ear, nipping her earlobe. She groans, and he thrusts in and out of her, gently at first, before adding a second finger, hoping she'd get used to his ministrations before picking up a steady pace, his thumb touching her clit and his fingers sliding easily inside her. The angle is awkward and he's feeling his wrist aching, but he won't stop, not now.

"Fuck!"

Her strangled cry echoes inside the apartment and David speeds up the pace and starts fucking her in earnest, the wet sound of his fingers fucking her cunt clouding her senses. She's so close, so very close, and he's so good at this. She arches her back, her hips grind into his touch, his voice is muffled against her neck, she just knows he's reciting all the dirty things he loves to tell her, but she's too lost in the sensations of his fingers inside her. Then, when he crooks his fingers, Ruby feels like her body is being washed over by a wave of warmth, her legs quiver, and her muscles spasm with the effort of being on her feet, the orgasm taking away her strength. She nips at his shoulder to keep herself quiet. She knows there is no need to be, but right now she is aware of the funny fact, at least for her, that she could beat the loudest banshee if she let her voice go.

A handful of minutes go by and when she finds her voice again, Ruby puts her cards on the table.

"I hope you know this will remain as casual as possible. Text me and I'll make time for you, and the same works for me," she tells him, kicking her heels off of her feet, and gasping when he licks her jaw with the tip of his tongue, nipping lightly at her bottom lip before looking at her with a playful look.

"I can live with that," he agrees and smirks when Ruby heads to the kitchen to drink some water. He glances at the mirror, grinning like an idiot. He believes his plan is working pretty well so far.

* * *

"So, what you say if we go upstairs to have a little more fun?" He embraces her from behind and plants a kiss at the base of her neck, nuzzling it and smiling when she turns into his arms.

"Has anyone ever told you how insatiable you are?" She asks when her hands touch his sweaty belly, heading south to open the zipper of his jeans, eager to grab his cock. She opens his pants and dips her hand inside, grabbing his cock, stroking him slowly. She closes her eyes with the feeling of him pulsing in her hand hot and heavy. Ruby whispers in David's ear about all the dirty dreams she still has with him, and all those days she touches herself with the memories of all the times they fucked in that very apartment.

David's breathing deeply, her touch light and smooth, his cock twitching with each stroke. He picks her up and puts her on the table, her hand still around him, firm strokes making his head spin, he thrusts into her hand a handful of times before he rests his forehead in her shoulder.

"Fuck!"

"Your wish will come true, darling, very, very soon," she whispers, and sinks her nails into his right biceps.

He groans and puts her legs around his waist, lifting her up, carrying her upstairs. His hunger for her is only intensifying. Ruby can feel warmth pooling between her legs, her whole body trembling. The anticipation of what's to come making her feel anxious when David's hands squeeze her butt cheeks.

David climbs the stairs carefully as to not let them fall, chuckling when she complains that she can walk on her own. "You can try," he says, smiling at her, "I just doubt you will make it until the top of the stairs." She huffs and tries to untangle herself from him, but he doesn't let her, taking the brunette safely to bed.

The bedroom is just as she remembered, except for a big mirror hanging right beside the bed. Still, it looks tied and simple, and wasn't for the hideous paintings hanging on the wall, she could even copy the style. David lays her gently on the mattress and just looks at her for a moment.

"You really are gorgeous, you know?" He tells her, amazed by her exquisite beauty. "You deserve someone who'll be absolutely dedicated to you," he speaks gently, and Ruby thinks she senses a little bit of sadness in his tone, but she has no time to consider when he starts to pull the zipper of her skirt down, leaving gentle pecks in her inner thigh, somehow managing to ignore her wet pussy in the process, calves and feet.

Her toes curl when she feels his lips leaving a wet path up her long legs, and as soon as David reaches her pussy, Ruby feels like she could faint. The sensation heightens tenfold when his lips actually touch her, making her groan. She's slick, her taste as delicious as he remembered, he could spend the whole afternoon just eating her out, but when Ruby grabs his head, pulling him up to kiss her, he misses the smirk on her face right before they kiss, and when he's suddenly on his back, her hand at the base of his cock and her tongue is swirling around the tip, David thinks that she has learned one thing or two with him after all.

"Ruby," he tries to say something, but she turns whatever he's about to say into a deep moan when she closes her lips around him, feeling his cock jerking inside her mouth, getting harder, something neither thought possible.

The woman sucks the sheriff's cock with expertise, and he whimpers, his hand flying to her head, his hips going up, fucking her mouth softly. Ruby sucks the head of his cock hard enough to make him gasp, licks his length, touch his balls, and suck them into her mouth; he moans deep in his throat when she releases him with a wet pop.

It's David's turn to pull her up, an open mouth kiss filled with hunger for her. The room smells of sex and sweat, the sounds from the street muffled by their labored breathing. Ruby sits on his lap, takes his cock, giving him a few strokes before guiding him inside her. His shaft slides in easily, her pussy dripping wet with want.

She's tight, so very tight, and when she raises her hips to slam down on him, David groans and his hands fly to her hips, squeezing them tightly, stilling her movements for a long moment when she feels him throbbing inside her. She smirks, and puts her hands on his chest, her nails sinking into his flesh, marking him like she always wanted to do. And David moans again, even more loudly this time, when she begins riding him like she's never done before. He meets her thrust for thrust, his cock going deep inside her, the sound of their skin slapping together silencing their thoughts, because at that moment nothing else matters but their hips knocking together, the growing need making him gasp, both lost in each other as the haze of pleasure burns inside their bodies.

So, David is obviously surprised when Ruby gets up and kneels by his side.

"What are you doing?" He asks, unable to hide the upset tone in his voice.

"Giving you a moment," she replies, tilting her head and looking at the door. "Time is running out."

"Why do I need a moment?" He asks and she chuckles, amused by his confusion.

She says nothing, just crawls up the bed, and looks at him. "What are you waiting for?"

Just then David understands. She's incredibly unpredictable from time to time. He had forgotten about that.

He kneels behind her, gliding the tip of his cock over her slit, rubbing it up and down, teasing as much as he can.

"I love your pussy, so wet, so eager to have my cock," he whispers, voice deep, nipping at the shell of her ear. "I'm going to fuck you, Ruby. I'm going to fuck you like the whore you are. Do you want that? Can you take it?"

Her reply comes in the form of a deep groan, her body bending forward, she's supporting her weight on her elbows, hips high up. David's hand rub against her skin, damp and hot.

He reaches out and takes her right breast and squeezes it, pinching her nipple, making her arch her back. She takes him in her hand and guides David's cock inside her, moaning with the delicious sensation of him stretching her. She starts slamming her hips back. David chuckles, "You've learned well," he tells her, thrusting his cock inside her faster, feeling her walls tightening around his shaft.

"I had the best teacher in town," she gasps with each thrust of his cock, arching her back when he bends down to nip at her shoulder.

He's fucking her hard and fast, their hips colliding and the moans filling the loft. David straightens his back, grabs her hair and hammers faster inside her, slapping her ass.

"Fuck, you're so tight, Ruby," he whimpers breathlessly, closing his eyes and enjoying the flutter of her walls around his cock. She feels the veins on his cock rubbing deliciously inside her, her legs start quivering. She gasps when he moves his hips, changing the angle of his thrusts, his cock going deeper, reaching that spot inside her that makes her forget about herself.

He slaps her ass a couple of times, and has her moaning when he tells her what he wants to do to her when they fuck again.

"I have a surprise for you, darling!"

David looks at the mirror on the wall and smiles. He let loose of her hair and holds Ruby's hips and fucks, fucks and fucks her until he hears her shout when she comes, her walls fluttering around him, making it hard to hold his own orgasm.

He keeps thrusting and when he comes, his body collapses on top of hers, their breathing the only sound they can comprehend in the stillness of that blissful moment.

* * *

When they come down from their high, David and Ruby cuddle for some time. She caresses his chest. He combs her hair. They say nothing at all. They just bask in the afterglow of this rekindling, something she didn't realized she craved for so long.

After awhile they shower together, exchanging lazy kisses, talking and laughing about nothing special. Ruby is happy, she thinks, even if this is a short-lived happiness. Even if she knows this will most likely lead her to a massive – she doesn't want to say, but there's no other way to word it, she believes – heartbreak, something she really doesn't want to experience ever again.

* * *

Fifteen minutes after leaving school, Mary Margaret unlocks the door to find Ruby sitting on her couch, smiling brightly at her friend.

"What are you doing here?" She asks, surprised by her visitor.

"I just came by to see you," Ruby replies, getting up to take one of the paper bags Mary Margaret had in her arms. She touches her friend's arm when they put the bags on the counter. "It's been so long since the last time we talked," the young woman smiles again and hopes Mary Margaret to just be happy with her being there.

"Indeed," she replies, smiling at her friend. "Where's David?"

"He opened the door to me and went upstairs saying he would have a shower," she replies, smirking now. "He told me you guys have a special night ahead."

"Yes, we do," Mary Margaret smiles brightly and tells Ruby about their plans for the night. Ruby feels a pang of guilty when she sees the bright smile on her friend's face. She averts her gaze and just listens, smiling and nodding her head here and there.

Ten minutes later, David appears wearing a plaid shirt, the same jeans he had when Ruby came in, and his brown boots. He tells Mary Margaret he has a few things to handle at the station, but he'll be back just in time for their special night.

"Don't be late," she tells him. He promises he'll be at home just in time and closes the door after offering a ride to Ruby.

"You really are a bastard," she tells him when they get in the car.

"I may be, but I'm your favorite one, aren't I?" He winks at her and takes the long way to the diner just to rub his finger over her clit, making her want him again.

"Idiot," she pecks his lips and manages to show off her ass when she steps out of the car.

David waves goodbye and heads to City Hall for a brief meeting with the mayor.

* * *

"So, are you in?" He asks after giving Regina a lingering kiss, nipping gently at her upper lip.

"You gave me quite the show," she tells him, a serious expression in her beautiful face. "I'm in!" David beams at her and starts to think about ways to make it happen. "You only need to convince her," of course she had to remind him of the hardest part.

His plan has the real possibility of happening, and now he'll work more than ever to make it come true. Whatever it takes!


End file.
